Winter Morning
by CandKTHnim
Summary: VKook/TaeKook Tae!top Kook!bott BL. Hanya cerita yang terdapat dalam imajinasi. Cek langsung ajah!


Jungkook terbangun dari mimpi indahnya disana gemerisik air hujan jatuh mengenai kaca apartement milik Taehyung. Sekarang pukul enam pagi, langit sudah sangat mendung sekali.

Dia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping tepat kearah sang kekasih yang tidur. Sedikit ingin bertidak jahil, jari telunjuknya terangkat dan mulai menyentuh pipi sang kekasih dan sedikit menekannya.

Dan itu Ia lakukan berkali-kali sehingga sang kekasih terusik.

Kim Taehyung, membuka matanya yang masih terlalu berat dan menoleh seketika kearah Jungkook yang malah memberikan senyum polosnya.

"Selamat pagi, Mr. Kim.. "Sambutnya sembari menangkup pipi Taehyung lalu memberikan kecupan hangat dibibir tebal itu.

Taehyung tersenyum bahagia.

Man, jarang-jarang si kelinci satu ini menginap.

"Pagi, Mrs. Kim.." Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook lalu membalas kecupan yang diberikan sang kekasih.

"Ingin susu atau coffe?" tanya Jungkook yang tangannya kini beralih mengusap kepala milik Taehyung.

"Coffe, dengan sedikit gula.." Jawabnya.

Jungkook mulai bangkit dari tidurnya, mengecup sedikit kening Taehyung.

"Baik, bangun dan bereskan tempat tidur! Aku akan siapkan sarapan untukmu.." Lalu dia berlalu keluar menuju dapur.

-Kim-

"Arghhh, Sayang!!.." Taehyung sedikit mengeram saat gigi gigi tajam itu mengigit bahunya.

"Sedari tadi tidak didengarkan!!.." Keluh Jungkook wajahnya merenggut.

Ini hari minggu seharusnya mereka memiliki janji kencan namun karena diluar hujan,jadi keduanya sepakat untuk berdiam diri didalam rumah sambil membicarakan hal-hal ringan.

"Aku dengar kok, kamu nih. Bilang saja memang gemas!" Jungkook tersenyum memang sengaja mengigit, habis fokus pemuda Kim hanya kearah ponselnya saja.

Jadi buat kesal.

"Sayang.. "

"Hmm.. " Jungkook mendengus, kekasihnya menyebalkan.

Sudah kerja dari hari senin sampai sabtu hari minggu pun masih mengurusi pekerjaan.

"Tae.. "

"Iya apa, kekasihnya Kim Taehyung? "

Jungkook tersipu.

"Kapan melamar? "

Lho?

Taehyung telak terdiam.

Tangannya terhenti dari menjamah ponsel pintarnya.

Bagaimana menjelaskannya?

Menikah? Tentu saja mau.

Tapi dia itu belum mapan, dia baru bekerja selama enam Bulan. Gajinya masih kecil kalau harus dipakai untuk berkeluarga.

Dikorea untuk sewa rumah saja mahal, belum cicilan mobil yang baru tiga kali bayar.

Duh..

Taehyung menatap sang kekasih dengan iba, dia paham kok.

Jungkook pasti ingin cepat-cepat dihalali. Dia juga sama, ingin cepat-cepat tidur dan dibangunkan setiap hari, dibawakan bekal makan siang, disiapkan air hangat saat mandi oleh Jungkook.

Tapi yah begitu, dirinya belum percaya diri untuk membina rumah tangga dan mengurus segala hal didalamnya.

"Kitakan sudah pernah bicarakan sebelumnya sayang? " Taehyung mengelus sedikit pelipis Jungkook yang duduk sangat dengan dirinya.

Jungkook merenggut. Badannya reflek menjauh dari sisi Kim Taehyung.

Pose marah-marah kesal.

"Jimin sudah menikah, Jinie hyung juga sudah.. Aku kapan? " Lugasnya, matanya memancarkan cahaya redup.

Taehyung tidak tega. Lalu menarik Jungkook mendekat dan tidak mendapat penolakan.

"Sabar.. Okay? "

"Sabarnya sampai kapan sih, sayang? "

"Tentu sampai aku siap melamar dan menikahimu dong.. "

Maunya tersipu, tapi kesal.

"Iya, tapi kapan? "

Jadi panjang, yah?

"Jungkook, aku bukannya tidak mau! Tapikan sudah ditekankan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Kalau mau berjuang ayo jalan bersama dengan ku, kita jalan pelan-pelan.. Aku bukan anak orang kaya yang apa-apa aku minta langsung dikabulkan.. Lagipula, ini pernikahan kita sekali seumur hidup.. --"

Taehyung menangkup wajah milik Jungkook dan mendekatkan kening mereka berdua.

\--Aku mau kamu merasa kalau hal ini tidak akan pernah terlupakan seumur hidup, aku juga mau saat nanti kita punya masalah kamu bisa ingat, seberapa susahnya kita untuk berada di tahap tersebut.. "

Lalu bibirnya kembali dikecup.

Jungkook total terdiam.

Taehyung menjauhkan wajahnya lalu fokus kembali ke ponsel saat dilihat sang kekasih hanya mampu terdiam dan tertunduk.

"Tae... " Mengangkat kepalanya berhadapan dengan Taehyung yang juga balik menatap.

"Hmm.. "

"Peluk sini.. "

Dan pelukan pagi menjelang siang tersebut pun jadi saksi bahwa keduanya tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Eh bisa deh kalau aku mau pisahin.

\- End-

Eh?? Bodo amat, aku kesal.

Otaknya kebanyakan mikir, sekalinya mikir jadi banyak.

Kzl, idenya banyak nulisnya males. Sekalinya nulis, ceritanya lupa.

Waiii? Wai???

Bye,

Candnim

Ig : @candnimkth

lets be pliendeu.


End file.
